maid_samafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Misaki Ayuzawa
Misaki Ayuzawa ist die Hauptperson in Kaichou wa Maid-misaki is so coolsama. Sie ist die Präsidentin der Seika High School und hat einen Teilzeitjob im Maid Latte, wo sie die Männer bedienen muss. Misaki wird oft Misa-chan genannt (Bspw. von Usui). Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Sie hat unordentliche dunkelbraune Haare und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Desweiteren ist sie öfters in ihrer Schuluniform zu sehen. Wenn sie im Maid Latte arbeitet trägt sie eine Maid Uniform die eigentlich sehr an die normalen originellen Maidkleider gehalten ist, Hiro Fujiwara hat die Uniform nur ein wenig ausgeschmückt und auch die schwarzen Träger an der Seite die wie Schleifen aussehen, hat sie hinzugefügt. 'Persönlichkeit' Misaki Ayuzawa ist die Schulsprecherin der Seika High School. Sie ist eine starke, athletische Person, aber im Maid Latte ist sie auch das süße, niedliche Mädchen. Gleich zu Beginn der Serie sieht man, dass die Jungs der Seika High ihre Meinungen und Aufforderungen hassen und sie als "Diktatorin" bezeichnen. Doch Usui ändert ihre Stellung gegenüber den Jungen und so ändert sich auch der Charakter von Misaki. Sie geht zur Seika High, die erst seit kurzem auch Mädchen an der Schule zulässt, vor allem wegen den niedrigen Studiengebühren. Vor einigen Jahren war sie eine reine Jungen Schule. Jetzt besteht sie aus 80% Jungs und 20% Mädchen. Die meisten Jungen sind undiszipliniert, laufen halb nackt herum, lassen stinkende Dinge liegen und belästigen die Mädchen. Deshalb arbeitet Misaki schwer daran die Mädchen als Präsidentin vor den Jungs zu beschützen. Doch sie hat ein Geheimnis, damit sie ihrer Mutter helfen kann, die Schulden zu bezahlen, hat sie einen Teilzeitjob im Maid Latte! Sie will nicht, dass jemand in der Schule ihr Geheimnis entdeckt, weil sie denkt, dass wenn es alle wissen, sie ihre Autorität als Schüler Präsidentin verlieren würde. Außerdem kann sie auch Aikido, eine Kampfsportart, damit sie es mit den Jungen der Seika und Dieben aufnehmen kann. Hintergrund Sie lebt zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Minako und ihrer jüngeren Schwester Suzuna in einem heruntergekommenem Haus, in welchem öfter mal der Boden einbricht. Ihr Vater verließ die Familie mit hohen Schulden. Diese Aktion ist auch der Grund, weshalb Misaki eine tiefen Hass gegen fast alle Jungen hat (mit Ausnahme von Gentleman). Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Takumi: Anfangs fand sie Takumi ziemlich Macho-haft und konnte ihn nicht leiden, da er viele Mädchen zum Weinen brachte und der Zeit fand sie ihn nur noch nervig, doch im Laufe der Zeit verliebte sie sich in ihm, obwohl sie ihre Gefühle nicht deuten konnte. Sie bindete sich immer mehr zu ihm, auch weil er sie immer beschützte und sich für sie einsetzte. Hinata: In ihrer Kindheit war sie oft mit Hinata zusammen, da sie gute Freunde waren und in der gleichen Schule waren. Sie versuchte immer ihn zu beschützen, bis er zu seinen Großeltern zog. Später tauchte er wieder auf und versuchte sie wieder zu erobern, aber als er ihre "Beziehung" zu Takumi sieht, sieht er Takumi als Gegner an. Tora: Sie hasst den Präsident der Eliteschule da er schon vorhatte sie zu missbrauchen und ihr Lokal abzureißen. Beide Male rettete Takumi sie. Geschichte Nach einiger Zeit fragt Takumi Misaki, ob sie seine Freundin werden will, was sie bejaht. Darauf werden sie ein Paar, was sie letztendlich auch vor der Schule zeigen. Nach einer Weile macht Takumi Misaki einen Heiratsantrag, auf den sie, nach ein paar Misaki-typischen Beschimpfungen, bejaht. Nach dem Schulabschluss offenbart sie der Schule auch, dass sie im Maid-Latte arbeitet. 10 Jahre später heiraten sie. Galerie Misaki-1.jpg Usui Misaki Kuss.jpg misa and sakura1.jpg|Misaki und Sakura Trivia *Misaki bedeutet "Schöne Blüte" * Misaki spielt gerne einen perfekten Mann (siehe Maid Latte Event 'Ladies´ Day) * Sie ist neidisch auf Takumi, weil er in allem besser ist als sie * Im Anime werden ihr Vor- und Nachname vertauscht (Da heißt sie 'Ayuzawa Misaki' und im Manga 'Misaki Ayuzawa') * Sie beschützt oft/gerne andere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Schüler/in Kategorie:Maid